Une seconde chance
by alwaysslythendor394
Summary: Trois souvenirs précis peuvent parfois tout changer.


Bonsoir ! Ou plutôt presque bonne nuit au vu de l'heure quelque peu avancée. Je vous poste ce petit os que je viens de finir. Cette idée s'est imposée à mon esprit au cours d'un rp auquel j'étais en train de répondre. En attendant le chapitre 7 d'un nouveau monde (il arrive samedi c'est promis!) voici encore nos deux petits chouchou d'amour !

Disclaimer : l'univers appartient bien sûr à reine JK mais j'ai du changer quelques détails pour mon histoire j'espère que cela ne choquera personne, j'ai essayé de rester Le plus logique possible.

Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient fait une erreur. Et cette erreur pourrait leur coûter très cher. Durant l'A.D., Harry leur avait toujours demandé de prononcer le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait insité en disant que la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur elle-même. Et il avait raison. Chaque membre avait alors commencé à prononcer son nom. Harry et Hermione étaient ceux qui avaient le moins de difficulté avec cela. Mais à cause de ce même nom, et de leur obstination à vouloir le prononcer, cela risquait bien de compromettre toute leur chasse, et peut-être même leur coûter la vie.

C'était le mois de mars. Ron état finalement revenu après une absence qui avait parut bien longue aux yeux d'Hermione. La chasse continuait, à nouveau à trois. Ils se relayaient pour monter la garde. Cette nuit là, c'était le tour d'Harry, pendant qu'Hermione essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de préparer quelque chose qu'ils pourraient manger, et que Ron s'entêtait à donner des coups de baguette sur une radio. Le silence était lourd et personne n'osait le rompre, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées les plus sombres. Comment auraient-ils pu penser à quelque chose de joyeux de toute manière, c'était impensable en ces temps-ci. D'un coup, un cri de joie s'éleva. Il provenait de Ron qui criait aux deux autres de venir, qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Hermione sursauta. Elle lâcha l'épée de Gryffondor qu'elle était en train d'astiquer pour s'occuper, attendant que le repas chauffe. Une voix résonna dans la tente. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient tous très bien à force de l'entendre commenter les matchs de quidditch à Poudlard. Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle était plantée devant la petite radio, incrédule. Ils avaient enfin des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Mais cette voix, pourtant si joyeuse d'habitude, si enjouée, était d'un neutre presque effrayant. La tristesse avait remplacé la gaité dans cette voix. Voilà ce que faisait la guerre, elle arrachait le bonheur des joies pour installer en eux l'amertume, la souffrance, la désolation, le deuil. Hermione attendait les nouvelles avec crainte, sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas leur annoncé un feu d'artifice à Poudlard signé Weasley jumeaux. Le nom de Ted Tonks fit écho, annonçant sa mort ; puis la disparition de Dean Thomas, qu'Hermione appréciait. Et enfin le meurtre d'une famille de cinq moldus. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes. Pendant qu'eux étaient là, à tenter de survivre par tous les moyens, d'autres mourraient. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher, elle n'en avait pas le droit car tous ceux qui étaient « à l'extérieur » comptaient sur eux. Les informations s'enchaînaient, aussi plombante les unes que les autres. Puis ils entendirent la voix de Fred. Cette voix déchira Hermione, plus que celle de Lee encore. Cette voix était à peine reconnaissable dans son timbre. Les yeux perdaient leurs étincelles, mais les voix aussi. Fred semblait éteint et cette malice ne résonnait plus. Il essayait tout de même de montrer une once d'humour et cela arracha un sourire à Hermione. Elle aimait cela chez lui, cette volonté de toujours faire rire les autres, même dans les pires moments, de leur apporter de la lumière, une petite once de bonheur dans la noirceur. Même Harry éclata de rire à un moment, ce qui là encore arracha un sourire à Hermione. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce rire et cela lui faisait du bien, même si ce dernier était dépourvu de bonne humeur. Et la fin arriva. Hermione était admirative du travail qu'ils faisaient tous, ils risquaient tellement. Harry reprit donc là ou il s'était arrêté avant, proclamant qu'IL cherchait bien la baguette de sureau, et ce fut le drame. Ron n'eut pas le temps de prévenir du tabou qui avait été lancé sur SON nom, qu'Harry l'avait pronconcé.

Un crac. L'annulation des sorts de protection. Le scrutoscope. Des voix menaçantes. Ils étaient cernés, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. C'en était fini. Hermione eut juste le temps de lancer un sort sur Harry pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnaissable, et l'enfer commençait.

Ils étaient dans le manoir Malefoy, devant tout ces mangemorts, prêt à les livrer. Ils les avaient reconnus, c'était terminé pour eux, ils allaient certainement mourir. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient, personne ne prendraient le relais et IL serait indestructible. Et c'est à ce moment qu'Hermione vit Malefoy Jr descendre les esclaiers de marbre, dans un élégant costume noir. Ils avaient donc demandé à Drago de les identifer. En même temps c'était logique, il les connaissait. Mais Hermione fut surprise de l'agissement de Drago. Il ne semblait pas vouloir les dénoncer. Il n'avait pas dénoncé Harry et les mangemorts n'étaient pas certain, ils devaient en être sur pour L'appeler. Hermione entra alors en plein enfer.

Elle était là, allongée sur le carrelage froid, complètement gelée. Elle était à bout de force, prête à sombrer dans l'inconsciance. Du sang coulait le long de son bras où Bellatrix venait d'y apposer son insulte. Elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle entendit des pas, puis une voix s'élevait « Laissez moi entrer, j'ai quelques petits détails à régler avec cette sang-de bourbe ». C'était la voix de Malefoy, pleine de mépris. Il entra dans la pièce et lui lança une réplique cinglante. Hermione n'avait pas la force d'y répondre, sa voix complètement brisé à force d'hurler pendant les tortures infligées par Bellatrix. Et alors que la porte venait de se refermer, Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. Et alors d'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un verre d'eau. Il s'agenouilla et fit boire Hermione. Que devait-elle penser ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Mais Hermione ne pouvait résister, elle devait lui faire confiance, elle ne tiendrait pas plus. Alors à l'aide de Malefoy elle but entièrement le contenu du verre, lui envoyant un regard de méfiance, mais empli de gratitude. Il fit disparaître la preuve de sa culpabilité.

 _« Granger, je…je ne suis pas de leur côté. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Je t'en prie crois moi. Granger ne me craint pas, je n'ai simplement pas le choix. »_

Il lança alors un sort pour la réchauffer.

 _« Fais-moi confiance. Je sais tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, mais pardonne moi. Je vous aiderai. Je ne veux pas combattre de leur côté. Granger je ne serai pas un obstacle, mais je dois faire semblant. »_

Ils entendirent des pas revenirent. Drago murmura un « _Pardonne-moi_ » et lui lança un sortilège de torture, bien faible par rapport à sa tante, Hermione hurla pour la forme, comprenant bien ce qu'il faisait.

De nouveaux pas, des cris, des sorts. Hermione se sentit soulever des débris, et puis c'était fini.

Du sang, des gravas, des corps, des larmes, des cris, des sorts. La bataille de Poudlard était à son comble. Malheureusement les morts ne se comptaient plus. Mais ils devaient tous continuer de se battre. Hermione se battait, pour Tonks, pour Remus et pour Fred. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner là, elle ne pouvait pas écouter son corps se plaindre, elle ne devait pas porter attention à son cœur qui se déchirait en repensant au corps sans vie du rouquin, ni de tous les autres. Elle ne devait pas penser qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais cette voix joviale lui lancer une réplique amusante ; ni cette oreille sage prêt à la conseiller ; cette maladresse à la fois amusante et fatiguante ou cet appareil photo toujours braqué sur les moindres des faits et gestes de son meilleur ami. Elle devait trouver la force de se battre, pendant qu'Harry menait son combat final.

Des mangemorts attaquaient dans chaques recoins, des personnes se battaient. Hermione tentaient de défendre ceux qui ne parvenaient plus à résister, les plus jeunes qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver ici. Elle avançait et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut, près de la salle de métamorphose. Cette silhouette fine et élégante malgré les circonstances, cette tâche blonde platine contrastant avec les ténèbres. Hermione ne fit pas un pas, ne bougeant plus. Elle observait la scène. Avait-elle eu raison de lui faire confiance, de lui permettre de combattre Voldemort dans l'ombre ? Il avait été tellement sincère lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux ces derniers temps, en cachette. Il la retrouvait dans des coins moldus, éloignés de Londres où elle était activement recherchée, et où elle essayait de ramener à manger pour le trio. Il l'avait convaincu qu'il avait changé, qu'il était contre lui et qu'il voulait la victoire de Potter, la mort de Voldemort. Elle lui avait fait confiance et il ne l'avait jusque là jamais déçu. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle avait eu raison. Un mangemort s'approchait de l'enfant qui était face à Drago. Le blond avait la baguette levée, et l'autre mangemort s'impatientait de ne pas voir Drago le tuer, alors il pointa sa baguette vers le plus jeune, et Drago fut plus rapide. Le sort de mort résonna et le mangemort tomba. Drago prit l'enfant et jeta un sort à la porte de la salle de métamorphose. Il y fit entrer le petit poufsouffle qui semblait terrorisé et lui demande de rester bien sagement avec les autres, jusqu'à ce que lui seul vienne les chercher. Hermione s'approcha et vit une dizaine de personnes. Il les avait tous protéger, il les avait mis à l'abri. Hermione sourit.

La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort depuis plusieurs mois déjà. La paix régnait à nouveau dans le monde sorcier. Les sorciers faisaient petit à petit leur deuil. Mais Hermione souffrait. La guerre l'avait marqué certes, mais quelque chose d'autres en était la raison. Ses parents. Elle était retournée les voir en Australie juste après la bataille pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs mais elle n'y était parvenue. Elle revoyait Malefoy, qui était devenu Drago pour elle. Il était plus facile pour elle de discuter avec lui. La famille Weasley venait de perdre Fred et il était trop difficile pour Hermione de les voir aussi triste, et elle ne voulait pas parler avec eux de ses soucis à elle. Harry portait encore le poids de la culpabilité et tentait au mieux d'aider Andromeda avec Teddy. Elle était là pour le soutenir, mais ne voulait pas non plus se confier à lui. Elle avait trouvé en Drago quelqu'un qui savait écouter. Une confiance s'était installée entre eux et chacun avait su se confier à l'autre. Drago lui avait longuement parlé des mauvais choix qu'il avait été poussé à faire et qu'il regrettait. De son enfance. Et un jour Hermione, complètement anéanti de ne pas avoir réussis avec ses parents se confia à lui.

 _« Hermione, je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Après tout ce que tu as enduré à cause de moi, je dois me faire pardonner. Et tu as tellement fais pour moi. »_

Le lendemain ils prenaient un portoloin direction l'Australie. Et enfin elle réussit. Grâce à lui. Ils y restèrent toute l'après midi, Hermione insistant pour que Drago reste afin d'expliquer à ses parents que c'était grâce à lui. Drago s'excusa au près des parents d'Hermione pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Monsieur Granger s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une main, que Drago accepta avec un sourire, plein de gratitude.

 _« Merci mademoiselle Granger de nous avoir permis de voir vos souvenirs. Je pense que tout le magenmagot sera d'accord avec moi pour dire que Monsieur Malefoy, ici présent, n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de se faire poser la marque et de nous faire croire qu'il combattait de leur côté. Monsieur Malefoy nous vous remercions pour votre participation dans la bataille et pour ses vies que vous avez sauvées. L'accusé est acquitté. Vous êtes libres Monsieur Malefoy. »_

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et d'un regard rempli de gratitude lui chuchota un simple _« merci. Merci pour tout »._

Voilà voilà pour cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de vous voir me soutenir etapprécié e que je fais et me laisser vos avis. S'il y a besoin je répondrai à vos review par mp ou à la suite de cet os.


End file.
